Positively Fine
by ChlexLover3
Summary: "Positive. That's what it said." Riley told me.
1. Hello

_**A/N**_

Hello readers,

This is your girl, ChlexLover3 (I am actually #1) but I would like to say all my chapters are not short like the first two. Those are just snippets or sneak peaks. Hope you enjoy and love you guys.

I do appreciate reviews...I would love to hear what you guys think. So hit the review bottom and hit me up. Have a great day, y'all. (Yes I am very much Southern. From Mississippi:))


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish but my wishes normally don't come true.

Today, should be a good day, I thought as I made my way to Riley's apartment. Okay, deep breaths. You are fine.

I opened the door and a bunch of brown heads turned towards me with their sunny smiled faces. "Morning Matthews!" I plopped down on the couch. I ignored Mrs. Matthews plea to come eat breakfast and waited on Riley. Honestly, wasn't hungry.

Riley walked over to me and put her hand over my head. She had her thinking face on and i knew she thought something was wrong so I smiled.

"Whatcha doing, Riles?" She smiled back.

"Maya, is everything okay? You usually eat up everything." I let her 'You usually eat up everything' slide. Just as she asked me her Uncle Boing pranced right in without acknowledging us. Went straight to the breakfast table and ate my food.

Riley yelled,"Hey! that's Maya's!"

Mr. Matthews said,"But she doesn't want it! And Josh what's with the barging in and not saying hello." Honestly, I didn't feel the need to hear whatever came out of his mouth so I get a move on it.

I knew she was suspicious of my behavior but I honestly was fine. I think.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the characters that I made up.

We were on the subway going to school, when I felt a wave of nauseous come.

"Maya, are you okay?" Smacle asked.

"I'm fine." I spat. Why is everyone on my case today?

"You don't act like you are." muttered Lucas. I pulled him up by his collar.

"Oh yeah! How am I acting then?" I yelled causing a scene.

Riley's gentle hand covered mine.

"Let's go Maya." I didn't realize the train stopped.

Riley handed Farkle a note and she pushed everyone to school. Except us.

She pointed to a seat and told me to sit.

"So we aren't going to school?" Riley smiled at me.

"Nope." Uh-Oh!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so here's the deal. I like making my chapters short. I get to update more and its fun more fun and less stressful for me especially since school is already here. Me: SUMMER! COME BACK! But anyway away from my sappy story, I will try to update twice a day...I said try so don't hold it over my head if I don't update for weeks because eventually I will update its just a lot going on at school. I am learning how to drive, need to get a job, plus pass the Tenth grade...so wish me luck and I wish you guys luck for whatever you are doing this year and the next...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! God did not bless me with them! I wish he did though cos' i would definitely change some things around. Almost for the better you know and maybe a little bit biased.

We are currently sitting at the Bay Window. It's honestly a relief. I don't really-

"Are we going to talk or not?" Riley asked interrupting my thoughts.

I was about to speak when another hit of nauseous came. I opened the window and vomited.

Riley held back my hair and rubbed my back. She told me to breathe and she was here if I wanted to talk but I knew I couldn't keep my secret a secret anymore. Especially from Riley.

She brought me some water and I went into her bathroom rinsing my mouth out. When I walked back in, she had her jacket on.

She pulled for me to sit.

"What happened?" I sat.

"I don't know but I think I know what's wrong with me. I need your help though because I don't want to do this alone." I choked out. Riley being who she was hugged me and ushered me out the Bay Window.


	6. Chapter 5

Why? Why did I do it? Everyone is going to hate me. Riley and Josh already hates me. My boyfriend Alek is going to hate me. Mostly I hate myself.

Thinking over the events that occurred in the last two months have all but been a blur up until now.

Me and Alek. Yes let's start there. Okay, so Josh said someday? I couldn't wait forever, you know, so I started dating Alek Summers. He was different and new and exciting and heart breaking charming.

He cheated on me with Missy Bradford. Yes, I know, how could he choose to cheat on me with Missy Bradford. To me that really low and shallow, on both parts.

So I went to a nice, wholesome safe haven. Josh. Joshua Matthews. Ugh! How was I so wrong. No I wasn't wrong I was stupid.

I know Josh didn't exactly love me but he said someday? And that meaning he wanted to give us a chance. Oh why did I have to push him. I lose control staring into his eyes and him holding me. Something told me to go back and talk to Alek. I didn't. I didn't listen to my brain and no I wasn't listening to my heart. I was listening to my body and at that moment I wanted him. I wanted Josh. And he wanted me.

WE were kissing and one thing led to another. Now I am stuck in my current situation.

Pregnant with Josh's baby. He hates me now.

Thinking back on today's situation gave me no doubt about my conclusion.

Me and Riley made our way home from the drugstore and we just had to use the front . Matthews and Josh was there taking care of a sick Auggie. Oh, No! I was two months pregnant and there standing in front of me was my baby daddy.

We haven't really spoken to each other since. It was really awkward.

And Riley didn't make it any better.

"What are you two doing home?" asks Mrs. Matthews.

"Maya wasn't up to it so I gave a note to dad." Riley said covering for me. I told her when I was ready I would tell them, everyone, but she didn't know Josh was the baby's father.

So this happened!

Mrs. Matthews came over and checked my forehead.

"You don't feel feverish."

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked her ignoring her statement.

"Maya?"

"Its nothing but an upset stomach. You know me. School really isn't my forte."

I just want to get into bed and push away the world.

"Fine go lay down."

Riley's P.O.V.

My mom stopped me before I could follow Maya to the Bay Window. She sat me down and Josh sat on my left and mom on my right.

"Do you know what's wrong with Maya?" My mom asked looking down at me. I look over and see Josh waiting for me to answer.

"I...I...I can't say." I finished with a smile. My mom don't like that answer but before she could say something Maya came rushing in.

"Bay Window!" She hissed. I smiled at my mom and uncle, pointing at my pregnant best friend.

"She has a problem and we just need to fix it!" I stood ready to go when Josh stopped me.

He looked over at Maya who doesn't want to make eye contact with him.

"I would like to talk with Maya please. Alone." He looked over at me and my mom. We smiled innocently but left. Don't worry Riley! Maya will tell you everything so we can fix this.

Maya's P.O.V.

"Sit." He sits beside me and takes my hand. What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? I know I could never control my feelings around Josh but did he know? Did Riley tell before I called Bay Window. No! Riley is too loyal.

"So what's up?" Asking nonchalantly hoping he go the message I wanted nothing to do with him. Stop lying to yourself Maya. I took my hand back looking down.

"Maya we never got to talk about what happened between us." Right! We didn't and who's fault was that when you never came around. Ever!

"Look Josh, it was a mistake, okay. No big deal." I wasn't ready to tell him the truth. He was the father of my baby, my someday but I am too ashamed and scared to be left.

Again.

"Maya, it wasn't a mistake, not for me it wasn't." What? Is he giving me hope that our someday is closer than I thought. Wait! Maya you care about Alek.

Put some boundaries Maya! You need time to choose. Looking into his warm eyes, inviting me in for an adventure. Inviting me in to find and be in grossed in love. I knew Josh was the one but how can I say that? It could just be my hormones. Cut it off Maya! You have Alek!

"Josh I have-" His lips silenced me. I could feel him shaking. Was he nervous? He's kissing me. Am I melting? I felt my body grow numb as i pull him in closer, melting our bodies together. Maya! Alek!

Crap!

I pulled away," I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _Well, so sorry its taken me a while but here it is. I have been volunteering and school and it has been hurting my writing time. Sorry again. So Maya finally told Josh. Josh wants her. Maybe that one night was it to say he wanted their someday faster than he planned. I can't wait to write the next chapter. I promise it will be soon._


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I created.

 _Recap:_

 _"Sit." He sits beside me and takes my hand. What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? I know I could never control my feelings around Josh but did he know? Did Riley tell before I called Bay Window. No! Riley is too loyal._

 _"So what's up?" Asking nonchalantly hoping he go the message I wanted nothing to do with him. Stop lying to yourself Maya. I took my hand back looking down._

 _"Maya we never got to talk about what happened between us." Right! We didn't and who's fault was that when you never came around. Ever!_

 _"Look Josh, it was a mistake, okay. No big deal." I wasn't ready to tell him the truth. He was the father of my baby, my someday but I am too ashamed and scared to be left._

 _Again._

 _"Maya, it wasn't a mistake, not for me it wasn't." What? Is he giving me hope that our someday is closer than I thought. Wait! Maya you care about Alek._

 _Put some boundaries Maya! You need time to choose. Looking into his warm eyes, inviting me in for an adventure. Inviting me in to find and be in grossed in love. I knew Josh was the one but how can I say that? It could just be my hormones. Cut it off Maya! You have Alek!_

 _"Josh I have-" His lips silenced me. I could feel him shaking. Was he nervous? He's kissing me. Am I melting? I felt my body grow numb as i pull him in closer, melting our bodies together. Maya! Alek!_

 _Crap!_

 _I pulled away," I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"What?" I looked up at Josh to see him red.

"Josh?" I pleaded with my eyes for him to listen taking his hand for comfort but he shrugged me off. Looking at my belly more intently, I became aware that this was probably the worst idea to tell him with Topanga here. Because with he look on his face he was about to blow.

His eyes widened with fear he took a step forward. I put a hand over my stomach protectively.

"It can't be." He whispered.

Gulping down the salivia in my mouth I feared for the next question because he was doubting me and his baby.

"Are you sure its not Aleks?"

To say the least, I always felt something for Josh but now he is leaving me heartbroken.

"What? How could you even think like that?" I yelled. Bad on my part. Riley and Topanga came rushing in.

"What's going on?" Job sat down and looked down.

"She's pregnant with Josh's baby?" Auggie said. I forgot about that little twerp. Hey! Maya Auggie isn't a twerp don't let your emotions get in your head woman. You love auggie!

Not right now I don't.

"Josh is this true?" Riley asked. Oh God! I didn't exactly tell Riley the whole truth.

"No! She is with Alek!" That hurted more than I would like.

"So you didn't sleep with me?" I asked Josh brow raised. He didnt say anything.

"Great! I am in this by myself. Thanks a lot Matthews!" I rushed out of there without aknowleding Topanga's pleas to come back.

So now it brings me to here. Me in my apartment. Alone. Betrayed. Worst of All. Hurt.

* * *

I am in bed. Not sleep. Its 3 am and I can't sleep. I can't help but wonder if all this is worth it. Do I want this kid? Does it want me?

Of course I object to abortion, but it's always an option. Especially, when you are me, basically living alone with another family providing for you.

I am scared to tell my mom. She always want me to do good in life." Be better than me." She always tells me when I want to give up. Am I wrong for not wanting my baby? Am I wrong to-

"Maya?" I heard someone whisper and by someone I mean Josh. Josh? What does he want?

"Maya? Are you up?" Yes. I wanted to say but I wanted to hear what he'd say if I wasn't.

I didn't answer. I heard him sigh and I heard him coming through my window. I felt my bed sink and his arms were around me.

"I'm sorry." I moved a little closer to him. It as just for warmth. I could hear his heart beat. It was fast.

"Your so fragile Maya. I don't know- its hard trying to picture you alone in this. I feel like douche. I don't want to be that type of guy. I won't leave you Maya-" My phone rang causing me to break out o my fake slumber.

I looked at his face. He was crying.

"Josh?" My phone continued ringing.

"Get your phone Maya." I grabbed my phone.

"Hello." I said a little harshly. I wanted to rip this person apart for breaking my cover.

"Baby, what's up?" Alek!

"Oh, Alek, what do you want?" I tried to found nice but he completely ruined my mommy and daddy moment with Josh.

"I'm outside your window, coming in." What? No!

"Alek, no-" My lights popped on and so entered Shawn and my mom. Uh-Oh!

* * *

"Okay, I know seeing two boys in my room is weird, but nothing happened.". I said sitting between my boyfriend and baby daddy a.k.a love of my life.

I looked at Alek and he didn't look too happy. He gave me a look saying we need to talk.

He didn't actually like Josh n for some reason he didn't like Lucas either or Zay or Farkle or any guy that comes near me. Serious trust issues.

I looked at Josh. I knew he being mature and all wanted me to come clean to everyone. So I did.

Shawn and my mom were pacing in front of us.

"Why are you here exactly?" Shawn asked Josh.

He took my hand,"Just here for moral support." He looked at me and winked.

Suppressing a giggle I cleared my throat," We need to talk."

Looking at Alek," We need to talk as well."

...

 ** _So new chapter! I wanted to post yesterday but had to volunteer. Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Hello!

I am so sorry. I know I promise or said I would update. I know I haven't updated. I just been sad. My brother has been sick for awhile. He died last week. Yes I am fine. I say that truthfully. I believe he isn't suffering anymore. I do miss him though. Anyway enough with the sentiment. I am- I will be updating sooner than later if that makes any sense.

Thank you.

Have a great day,

ChlexLover3


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I know its been awhile but I honestly just need to write to get some stuff my chest.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the people I create... If I had owned GMW this would have already happened.**

 **Again. Enjoy.**

 **Recap**

 _Shawn and my mom were pacing in front of us._

 _"Why are you here exactly?" Shawn asked Josh._

 _He took my hand,"Just here for moral support." He looked at me and winked._

 _Suppressing a giggle I cleared my throat," We need to talk."_

 _Looking at Alek," We need to talk as well."_

"Alek."

"Maya." He says staring at me across the room. So after our little staring contest I told Shawn and my mom and also Alek the truth. Shawn fainted and my mom took him to the hospital leaving me with the guys. She said it as my punishment.

"So. Do you want to talk now or later on today or tomorrow? You know in case you two might want to be alone." Josh asked eyeing Alek.

"Sure. It would give me time to think on some things."

"Right." We heard Alek mutter under his breath.

"Um. So like tomorrow. Maybe?" Josh absentmindedly scratches the back of his head.

"Oh! Sure! Yes um how about you just come over for dinner tomorrow?" I walk him to my door.

"Sure. That'd be a great opportunity to talk with Shawn and Katy as well." He smiles. I smile back not trying to get lost in his gorgeous eyes. Someone clears their throat and that's when we realize we weren't alone. He bids goodbye and I am alone. Alone with my boyfriend. Alek.

I turn to him. I give him my most innocent smile but he just scoffs it off.

"How could you?" How could i? How could you? I wanted to yell but I let him speak. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Wait you are leaving?"

"Yeah I am because obviously we were never important." What? How could he say that?

He walked out the door. My heart instantly fell because i as now alone. Well I wasn't alone. I had my baby to think of. Right now I am hungry.

 _..._

"I made breakfast!" I told Shawn and my mom as they walked in. I showed them to their seats and we ate quietly.

I took their plates and began washing them when my mother spoke.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yeah. And why Josh?"

"Would you want me to do it with someone else?" I turned to them.

"Look I don't expect you guys to understand what I did. I don't expect you guys to even tolerate me but its mine. Yes I have made a big mistake but its my mistake. Mine." I say. I placed my hand on my belly and said "Mine."

"Oh honey!" My mom gets up to hug me.

"I love you and I will love my grandchild as well. You know you are grounded as well." I wanted to say someting but my food was coming up right on time.

 **So that's a wrap! I wanted to thank**

 **Guest I'm sorry for your loss and it's understandable if you don't write for awhile.**

 **Hope you enjoy...thank you**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of GMW characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Recap...**

 _"Wait you are leaving?"_

 _"Yeah I am because obviously we were never important." What? How could he say that?_

 _He walked out the door. My heart instantly fell because i was now alone._

...

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So."

"So."

"Why? Why my uncle, Maya?" I looked over at my best friend. Riley Matthews, the girl who had everything.

"I don't know Riley, but what i do know is that I need my best friend. I am scared Riles. I feel all alone here." I start crying. It sucked. My hormones were mixed up. I felt abandoned.

"Maya. I just don't want you to be my Aunt. You know my lil cousin is in you at 17 years old."

"I know. You are so disappointed."

"Maya, I am not disappointed, I am just shocked." I looked up at her face. She was crying as well.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of how I have treated you. You would never have left me if it was me. I'm sorry."

I hugged her.

"Its okay. Really! You are my best friend! My sister. Ring power?" I asked and we held our fingers together.

She smiled.

"I missed you. You know between school, our boyfriends and everything else we never really see each other." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah. But we could do something now."

"Yeah like what?"

She took my hand and waved her other hand around the bay window.

"Talk."

So we did. I told her everything. Me and Josh. Me and Alek. Me and my baby. We talked bout her and Lucas. She says Missy has been giving him longing looks and flirting with him on occasion, even in front of her.

"How dare she? First Alek! Now Lucas! I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant."

"Hey!" She hit my arm playfully.

"Lucas would never cheat." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

She laughed,"I am actually kind of scared for you Maya."

"Why? Riles, I am a big girl I can handle myself."

"Its not you exactly. Its my grandparents. See they weren't too happy about my mom and my dad. You are still in high school, Josh is still in college. I know you are turning 18 in two months but this is bad." I totally understood her point. If didnt like the perfect Topanga, then what was left for me.

Then I remembered Josh's words from this morning.

I smiled at the memory because he wasn't going to leave.

"I'm okay." I gave her a reassuring smile. To be honest, it wasn't Josh's parents I was worried about. It was my second parents, Riley's parents. Cory and Topanga I was worried about. I don't think Cory would look at me the same or Josh.

...

Nothing like a late night walk around the city with stars on spotlight and people buzzing around you to make you feel at ease. A bunch of questions flared into my mind. What was going to come of me? Would I really be able to do this? Was I in way over my head? This is another human being.

I drifted to my favorite place. Central Park.

I loved it here at night. The stars at clear view, the breeze gentle. I loved looking out into the trees wondering how the little bugs and animals lived. Were theirs' this complicated?

I really need to talk to Alek. I do love him. He is a great part of my life. He makes me feel different, not the Maya who was once broken but a girl who always hoped.

That was until he cheated on me with Missy. That hurted to tell the truth. Trust me I was never planning on sleeping with him in the near future but I did hope for a near future. So much for hope, huh?

"You do realize its 12:00 right." I jumped. But recovered quickly when I saw it was Josh.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He took a seat next to me.

"Funny. I was just about to ask you that. But to answer your question, I came here to think." I chuckled.

"Same. To answer your question at least. Mind telling me what you are thinking?" I looked over at him. He was looking up at the sky.

"The stars are so much brighter in Philadelphia."

"Must be from the pollution here to make it look so dull. I like Paris stars better, actually."

"Yeah-" he trailed off.

"I was thinking about going home for the weekend to tell my parents. Would you like to come since its as much of news from you then me." I smiled, taking his hand. His hand was much bigger than mine but it fit perfectly. He was perfect.

"In this together right?" He brought my hand to his lips.

"Right?"

...

 **So next chapter is A JOSHAYA ROADTRIP TO PHILLY! I HAVE BEEN AWAITING THIS FOR SO LONG! Anyway tell me what you think. I like knowing so I can do better for my next chapters. I really want to get into this Alek character. Figure him out. How could he cheat on Maya with Missy? Come on now! Missy ain't got nothing on Maya or Riley. Yeah! I didn't see that Rucas situation coming either until i finished writing it. I wanted to put some Rilaya in because what's GMW without THUNDER AND LIGHTENING! Wish Maya and Josh luck with his parents! Gosh wish me luck! Oh and what do you think of Maya doubting her ability to be a mother? I think that issue will be brought up in the next chapter, maybe Mrs. Matthews and Maya will have a one on one together. I wonder how Josh will take it when he finds out. Will he be okay? Or will he be a good Matthews and do everything in his power to get through to Maya? Check out the next chapter of Positively Fine! See ya soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEK!

"That's the worst part of mornings." Katy said as we heard Maya painfully puke out her brains. It made me feel worse than I already felt.

"Is she doing alright? Eating alright? She seems a little-" I couldn't find the words I was looking for. She seemed ghost like.

"Ghostly. Yeah, I understand where you coming from. She seems shell shocked (A/N not referring to PTSD or anything of the matter guys). She'll pull through." She gave me a pat on the shoulder and went to check on Maya. She said she had been vomitting for he past hour ever since she woken.

This made me feel horrible. I should be in there. I should rubbing her back, comforting her. Letting her yell at me to shut up but her being grateful and loved that I was there.

I want to be there but i just don't know what's up with Alek guy. What made her give him a second chance? Will she give him a third? Will she give us a chance?

"Hey." I looked up to see a gorgeous blonde beauty at my feet. How did I get so unlucky and lucky at the same time?

I smiled,"Ready to go?"

She shook her head and grabbed her guitar.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't." Let's begin this two hour road trip shall we.

* * *

"Do they know we're coming?" She pulled her hair out of her bun, letting it rest on her shoulders.

"No its a surprise visit." I said. She snorted.

"Surprise? Won't they be getting one already?" She laughs.

"Yeah I guess so." I laughed along with her.

"So what's with the guitar?" I pulled onto the road, our journey beginning.

"I like to play when its quiet. I sometimes sing but I don't want to hurt your eardrums with my thoughtless vocals. And well, Boing, I don't trust your taste in music." I laughed.

" You haven't even heard them yet."

"Exactly!" She giggled and it made my heart swell. Did she know the effect she had on me?

"Play something for me gorgeous." I winked, in acting another giggle from beautiful blonde.

"Okay, Boing! You've been warned."

"I'll take the risk." Those words led her to grab her guitar.

"This song is called Run and Hide. I wrote it a year ago actually." She smiles nervously. She was stunning, the light she brought off was spectacular. And I thought to our promised someday. God, help me!

She began:

I don't wanna buy what they're sellin' these days  
Sayin' feelin' and fallin' is all a mistake  
No, no  
And why does everybody look at young hearts?  
Feelin' love, like it's just a matter of time before they break  
No, no

 ** _God she had a voice. A voice I could listen to all day._**

They started sayin', "When you can't hide, run."  
"When you can't run, hide."  
Started thinkin' love's a loaded gun  
Nobody wants to fight  
And when did we all start thinkin' that the world  
Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?  
And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast  
Stop meanin' it was worth the while?

 _ **It was hard to keep my eyes on the road. How could one tiny blonde have so much soul in her youth? How could she shine so bright?**_

I wanna, I wanna be loved

I wanna, I wanna be loved  
I wanna, I wanna be loved  
And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide

 _ **I want to love you, Maya Hart. But how?**_

Traded out our eyes to light a screen  
Traded out holdin' hands to holdin' back everything  
No, no  
No, no, oh  
And words got shorter and quiet got longer  
And all of a sudden love started lookin' like a memory  
No, no, no

 _ **How could she even think of her vocals as thoughtless? She is as thoughtful as it can get.**_

They started sayin', "When you can't hide, run."  
"When you can't run, hide."  
Started thinkin' love's a loaded gun  
Nobody wants to fight  
And when did we all start thinkin' that the world  
Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?  
And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast  
Stop meanin' it was worth the while?

 _ **At that moment, her eyes were closed. She was breathtaking**_.

I wanna, I wanna be loved  
I wanna, I wanna be loved  
I wanna, I wanna be loved  
And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide, no

They started sayin, "When you can't hide, run."  
"When you can't run, hide."  
But, love don't gotta be a loaded gun  
Oh, a losin' fight  
And when did we all start thinkin' that the world  
Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?  
And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast  
Stop meanin' it was worth the while?

But I wanna, I wanna be loved  
I wanna, I wanna be loved  
I wanna, I wanna be loved  
And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide

And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide  
And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide

She finished the song but she still didn't open her eyes. She sat, leaned her head back and let out a breath.

"That was absolutely beautiful." She opened her eyes. She smiled widely.

"Thank you." She stared at me. I wanted to stare back but I was driving. She played the melody while we drove to our destination.

* * *

"Maya?" She fell asleep and I hated waking her up. We had to make some stops because of the morning sickness.

She opened her eyes.

"We're here. Already." I laughed.

"Yeah. Come on, little ferret." She took my hand and it felt so right. So right that it took me by surprise. My whole body lit on key when we touched.

"Josh?" My mom called when we walked in.

"Maya?" She yells, making her way over, hugging us both.

"So glad to see you both! Allen get down here! What are you two doing here?" She walked us to the living room.

"Maya you okay? You don't look so good."

"Alright, Amy, what do you want? Oh! Josh, Maya what a surprise?" He went to mom's side.

"Mom, dad we have some interesting news." My mom gasped.

"Are you two dating? Finally! Allen I told you!" She exclaims.

"Not exactly mom."

"Well, what do you mean?" Her face shot up in worry.

"I'm pregnant." The words seemed so small coming out of her mouth. I looked to my parents, their faces showed it all. Anger. Hurt. Sadness.

"What? H-how? What?" My mom is so disappointed. I know that look and it shatters me. I got it tons of times when I did something stupid back then. This time I did the ultimate stupid. God, I aged karma.

"Umm..wheres the bathroom? Not really feeling good right now." Maya turned green and my mom suddenly turned alarm.

She got up quickly and helped Maya up the stairs.

I didnt know I was holding a breath til I let it go. I finally let what I am in take its toll. The stress should be gone but its not. Its still there. Eating me alive.

"Josh, son, how did this happen?"

I couldn't speak. "I don't know dad. I love her. I know I am 20, I don't know what love is but I do. I love her. I will spend the rest of my life making her happy." My father patted me on the back.

"God, you are another Cory." He shook his head groaning about needing a beer.

* * *

After 30 mins of continous puking till my stomach was completely empty, I was left with Mrs. Matthews. I was completely terrified.

"Maya?" She sat on the floor next to me. She hugged me. I didn't know it until later, I was crying.

I wasn't crying because of my situation, I was crying for my child. Would I be a good mother?

"Maya it's okay. Its okay." She rubbed my back.

"It isn't. I don't know if I can do this? I don't know if I will screw up or not? I am scared."

She chuckled,"Oh honey! Its okay to think that. I still think about but I did a good job or not. Its hard but it'll get easier. And you are not alone in this, Josh is here. He isn't going anywhere." I cried in her shoulders for a while. Thankful we would be spending the weekend here.

...

 **So I wanted to cut this short. My hands started hurting. So what do you think? Comment please!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Josh?" Amy walked towards her youngest son. She hugged him and he cried. He cried in her arms.

They're just kids, Amy thought.

"Tell us, son. What happened?" Alan asked. He parched himself on the other side of Josh.

Through his tears he looked up at his parents. What could he say? Did he love her? Yes. Did he want this? Maybe, but maybe in the future. Was he going to love his son or daughter? Yes.

"I don't really know what happened that night?"

*Flashback*

I heard a knock on my door. Glad I was just finishing a 12 paragraph essay. Thinking it was my girlfriend Lizzy, I opened it to find someday. Maya Hart was at my door, crying.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." She croaked out. I had her in my arms in a flash. Her hair smelled of apples and strawberries. I closed my door and brought her to sit on the bed.

"What happened Maya? Was it Riley? Did you guys fight?" Hoping it wasn't about Lucas. I wasn't really sure what was going on in Maya and Riley's life rigth now. I haven't really been calling lately.

"No, its Alek." Alek? Who is Alek?

"Who's Alek?" Her cheeks reddened, I knew I wasn't going to like this, but she was here. She looked away.

Clearing her throat, she whispered,"He was my boyfriend."

A few tears spilled from her eyes, her eyes red.

"What did he do?"

"One person, really. Missy Bradford." She looked up at me. I knew who she was talking about and what she was talking about.

"So your pretty boy boyfriend or ex boyfriend cheated on you with the witch Missy Bradford." I smirked.

"Yes. I hate her." She placed her head in her hands.

"You must really love him then." It hurted. The realization, the confirmation that the blonde in front of me had moved on.

"Yeah I guess I do. I mean any other guy I would just push to the back of my mind but I thought we had something. You know." She looked at me. God, she grew beautiful. I ran my hand to the side of her face. I pressed my forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I do know and I know that you deserve so much better." She looked up at me.

"Josh?" Looking down at her lips, I knew this was forbidden, but I didn't care with Maya. I pulled her closer, our lips finally connecting.

*Flashback Ends*

"I'd do anything for her."

"We know."

"I don't even know how to start or do this. She's almost three months."

"Oh honey! Its okay. Take deep breaths. You have us. You have family that's here. This might not have been how we wanted your relationship to prosper but here you are. Now all you have to do is talk to her. You really need to talk to her Josh." My mom took my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"She's scared Josh. She thinks she going to be abandoned or worse a horrible mother. She thinks she'll leave just like her father. You have to talk to her." I stood up.

"Okay."

"Wait! Not now, you need sleep and she also needs rest."

"Okay." My parents hugged me goodnight.

...

"What are we going to do with those two?" Alan asked.

We both sat down on the couch.

"Pray?" We both laughed.

"Let's go to bed."

...

I woke to the smell of pancakes. Surprisingly I didn't throw up. I walked downstairs to find Mrs. Matthews making breakfast.

"Hey, Maya. How you feeling?" I smiled.

"No morning sickness." She laughed.

"Here eat something. You are going to need the strength." I happily took the pancakes. We started talking about school and Riley.

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly better than I did." She laughed while flipping a pancake.

"I fear that some embarrassing stories has been shared. Dont you think, dad?"

"Yeah, son." We both turned to see Mr. Matthews and Josh leaning on the railing of the stairs.

"Well, you would know, if you two didn't sleep until 10:30. Anyway come down, breakfast!" The two came down and devoured the pancakes.

"This is what I had to put up with for years. Better hope for a girl, like Topanga." I giggled.

"Hey, we aren't that bad." Josh put up his plate coming to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah." She playfully hit her son and went to eat with her husband. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

He pointed up.

"Treehouse?" I smiled and let him pull me up.

"Maya?" I sat on the floor of the treehouse.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I looked into his eyes. He had a look of worry and I knew he talked with his parents.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I bit the inside of my jaw. I didn't really want this conversation right now.

"Well you are seventeen and having a baby. Your boyfriend is really a fool and he's not here for you. You say you are okay but you are not. You need to tell me because we are in this together. If you are feeling down, I am feeling down. I am not going anywhere." He was directly in front of me. He had the same look on his face like that night oh so months ago. Was he going to kiss me?

"I-I thought he was the one." I looked down. He sat beside me and pulled me to his side.

"How could he do this? I mean he cheated on me with Missy. I gave him another chance. I-I-" I cried in his arms. Eventually falling asleep but not all the way before hearing Josh say:

I love you, Maya. Don't let go.

...

"You guys be safe. Make sure to visit! Call me!" Yelled Mrs. Matthews.

"Ready?" Josh asked. I shook my head yes but really I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go back to the drama. I liked my little paradise here with Josh.

...

Josh helped me put my things inside. We said our farewells with a hug. Not a minute later he came back looking for his keys. We found it 30 mins later. We bid farewell again.

I had a bucket of ice cream in one hand and remote in the other, when there was a knock on the door.

I opened,"Did you leave your phone this time Josh?" But it wasn't Josh, it was Alek. He had an eyebrow raised.

"I have my phone actually and I have been trying to call you for two days now. You weren't at school today either. What were you doing with Josh?" He walked in yelling.

"Okay, first of all you aren't my dad. Second, of all we are over, so why are you even here. Third of all, I am none of your business." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Maya, look we both screw up, okay. I just want to talk." I scoffed.

"First of all, Alek, you screwed up. We broke up. You screwed Missy and then you blamed it on me! We are nothing." I went to open the door but he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Maya, I am trying to make this work. At least I didn't get Missy pregnant!" I slapped him.

"Get out!"

...

Once Alek left, all I wanted to do was sleep but Shawn came prancing in. He wanted to talk.

"What's up?" I asked sticking a spool full of ice cream in my mouth. Not caring of brain freeze.

"So, how far off are you?" I smiled and patted my stomach.

"Almost three if not already."

"Went to the doctor yet?"

"Nope, haven't had time to schedule anything. Are we okay Shawn?"

He smiled and took my arm,"Aw! Kiddo, I may be a little mad but I will always love you and this child." We hugged. I complained of being sleep deprived. He let me sleep. Saying something about having to go to school.

...


	13. Chapter 12

**\- Hey guys! I know its been awhile. Sorry for the delay. Honestly I thought about giving up on this story. I have been very emotional and depressed and life has been moving too fast! I will try not to let you guys wait that long again. I said try.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GMW CHARACTERS! I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN ANY GMW CHARACTERS EXCEPT LITTLE ALEK :(**

* * *

"So you _are_ pregnant?" Smackle asked me for the hundredth time. I was ready to knock her out when Riley yelled yes and are there any other questions other than that.

Farkle raised his hand.

"Farkle you do realize you don't have to raise your have, right?" He brought it down slowly and looked away. Thinking he was uncomfortable around me, I was about to interrogate him but some blabber mouth beat me to it.

"Who's the father? Just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want just know that we are here for you." Zay rambled on and on. I hit him upside his head with my pencil to make him stop.

"Ow!" he touched the back of his head muttering sorry. I didn't know if I was ready for this but they were my friends. They deserved to know why I was so hormonal and sick and getting fat let Smackle say it.

"It´s Josh." everyone gasped except Riley and Farkle fainted. That was the second time he did it today and honestly, I was worried that my friend would get a concussion.

"So you and Josh? Were together?" Huckleberry asked while demonstrating with hands coming together. We all cringed.

"Yes we were together and now I'm pregnant and no Farkle, you wait till you are married." I exhaled a rather loud breath followed by a yawn. I looked at the clock and found it to be my nap time.

I stood, "Look, guys, come over for dinner, later on, we can talk there. I need sleep. Riley could we talk outside for a moment." I gathered my things and walked out of Topanga's. Riley looked at me worried but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby, I just need you to bring your parents so we can talk." She hugged me affectionately.

...

"So you guys are having a baby?" Cory asked. Everyone was here. Josh's family made the trip just to confirm that their little brother really was about to become a father.

Morgan stepped forward and hugged her brother.

"Well, I guess I have to break some news." Mr. and Mrs. Matthews gasped.

"No! I am not pregnant but I am moving up here for business. So I'll be here for you little bro." She and Josh hugged it out and it made me smile at how supportive they were. I turned to my second parents ready to be disowned when they wrapped their arms around me and told me they loved me and was always here to babysit.

I laughed but I think Topanga was serious.

After the initial awkwardness, we settled for dinner. We were just getting settled for desert (ice cream) on the couch when the baby suddenly said it wasn't feeling the dinner we ate.

I ran and locked myself in the bathroom.

...

Maya left in a hurry so I ran after her. I heard retching noises and I tried to open the door but she locked it. I was worried for my friend and how this would effect her. I heard commotion in the living room, I rushed to find Josh with a busted lip and Alek with a black eye with Shawn and Lucas holding Josh back and Eric holding Alek back.

I didn't realize Maya came out the room until she yelled, "Alek, what are you doing here?"

He told her they needed to talk and she apologized and left with Alek.

Morgan patted Josh on the back and told him to go fix his lip.

...

I pushed Alek to the roof.

"What were you doing here? You attacked Josh!" I pushed him.

"Oh so now it's Josh." He looked at me accusingly.

"Excuse me, its always been Josh." I folded my arm across my chest.

"Maya, I didn't come to argue, I just want you to know I am not loosing to him and it's going to take more than a baby to get me to back down."

"What makes you think I am some prize or reward? What makes you think I even want you?"

He moved closer to me and leaned down pressing his lips to mine. At first I welcomed his warmth and forgot all the heartache that came with him, but then reality hit me and I pulled away.

"Alek, I don't know if I can trust you, you broke my heart when you slept with Missy. I know that I hurt you too with Josh but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Maya. I get I said things that weren't fair and did things that I am not proud of but I do love you. Give me a chance." I didn't know what to say. Was it truly worth it?

Just as he was about to kiss me again, Farkle saved me saying we needed to talk.

...

"Thanks Farkle. You are a lifesaver." I laid my head down on his shoulder rubbing my belly.

"Maya?"

"Yes?" I said ready to fall asleep.

"I am in love with someone else." That woke me up. I looked up at him hoping he was joking but he wasn't.

"What's going on Farkle?"

...

A/N I wonder if she will take him back. I also wonder what is going on with Farkle. Again sorry for the wait. Its been a rough year.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N So yesterday I needed to update and sorry for cliffhanger...I just needed a filler.**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE MISERABLE ALEK SUMMERS! NOTHING ELSE IS MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINE!**

 **...**

"Farkle?" Maya was sitting at his right and I was sitting on his left.

Maya came rushing in and yelled special meeting, a young boy is in trouble. We pulled Farkle to my room and Maya demanded he speak.

I was absolutely confused. What could be so wrong with Farkle that our other friends plus his girlfriend couldn't hear? I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Farkle, what is going on, buddy?" He shrugged looking down.

Maya huffed,"Tell her or I will." Her face turned hard and determined. I never saw her like this before.

She rolled her eyes,"Farkle is in love."

I giggled, "Of course he is, he has a girlfriend that he has already told."

"No Riles. He is in love with someone else." I wasn't expecting that. How come we didn't see our friend was in love? And not with Smackle?

I leaned down to his face,"Farkle, is this true?"

He signed then got up pacing.

"Yes, I love someone else but I didn't cheat or anything. It just sort of happened." Maya placed a hand on her belly saying, "I understand but you need to talk with Smackle instead of leading her on."

Farkle left and I was about to follow when Maya grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Could you get Josh? We need to talk." I nodded making my way out of the room. Both of my friends were at war with themselves because they loved two different people.

I saw my Uncle Josh and pointed to my bedroom and mouthed 'Maya'. He clearly got the message because he left the room in a hurry.

...

Once Riley left, I took the liberty to look out the window. I noticed there was something moving on the fireplace and went to check it.

It was a dog. A puppy really and it was looking for food. I knew right then that I wanted it. I went to pick it and saw it didn't have a dog collar.

"Maya? What are you doing?" I heard Josh say behind me. I turned seeing him making his way out the window. I held the puppy in my front of me.

"Found-" I looked to check if it was a boy or girl. It was a boy,"him out here all alone." He walked the short distance to me and scratched the dog behind his ear. He smiled.

"Are you going to keep him?" I nodded.

"I know we have a baby coming but it needs a home and well-". I turned my attention to the dog. I wanted him here to talk but I had no clue what to say.

"Look Josh, things are complicated and it seems like they are going to be getting worse. I need to know if you are truly ready for this." I looked into his eyes. I didn't know what I was looking for but for once I hoped someone wouldn't leave. Not now.

"Maya I am not going anywhere. I made my choice, you just have to make yours." Choice? He already made his choice? What did that mean?

"What was your choice?"

He sighed,"Remember when you told me you were pregnant?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, that same day I broke up with Lizzy." Lizzy? I didn't know her had a girlfriend.

"We had a shaky relationship. It wasn't going to work out."

"Why?" I said in a small voice. I wanted to show I was listening and showing concern. We were getting personal and we were connecting.

"Because- because of you. When we did what we did, I was still with-"

"You was still with her." I cannot not believe this. I basically had an affair (if you can count that) with Uncle Boing. I didn't know why but i felt so dirty.

"Yes we was still together and at first I regretted it and I tried avoiding you. I tried to get you out of my head and make up for what I did but I couldn't. I couldn't let you go. You, Maya Penelope Hart-Hunter, I adore you." He gazed at me with his dreamy eyes and smiled at me lovingly. I felt like I was on display but I wasn't shying away. It made me feel beautiful.

"Josh? I will not lie and say that you don't make my heart skip a beat every time we are together. Or that I can't imagine life without you but-"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Maya whatever you need just ask. I'll do anything for you. If I have to wait half a lifetime, I'll wait. I love you. I always have." Hearing those words made my heart jump, stop, break down, and jump up all at once. He loved me. Someone finally isn't leaving and really wants me.

I sat my new doggie down and I hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." We held onto to each other for awhile until we heard the little guy barking.

Josh pulled away chuckling, "What are you going to call him?"

I looked down and said,"Chip. His name is Chip."

...

A/N I got another chapter in. Yay! I wanted to thank those who reviewed and Alek will soon disappear I think. Hope to see more reviews...More coming your way soon:)


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! I am back. I am trying to make up for lost times.**

 **Enjoy...:)**

 **...**

 _ **Previously on Positively Fine...**_

 _ **"Alek, I don't know if I can trust you, you broke my heart when you slept with Missy. I know that I hurt you too with Josh but -"**_

 _ **"You don't have to explain yourself Maya. I get I said things that weren't fair and did things that I am not proud of but I do love you. Give me a chance."**_

 _ **"No Riles, He is love with someone else."**_

 _ **"You was still with her." I cannot believe this. I basically had an affair (If you can count that) with Uncle Boing. I didn't know why but I felt so dirty.**_

 _ **"...You Maya Penelope Hart - Hunter, I adore you."**_

 _ **"I like to play when its quiet. I sometimes sing..."**_

 _ **...**_

Thinking back on these past months, I realize that I am a total mess, even before when I felt alone and couldn't forgive my father for leaving. I am a total mess because I feel like life is just passing by and I am at a stand still. Josh and everyone is here but I feel like things are there and aren't being handled. I have yet to schedule a doctor's appointment for my child and Alek is coming around and Josh is Josh. Farkle is hormonal and upset. And all my other friends seems to have a handle on life. Well their life. I am currently sitting on my window sill and my sketchbook is in my lap but I can't draw anything. Well I can't but it's an eye. It's a creepy weird eye and I am just so frustrated that my life is so complicated that I can't even do the thing I love.

I guess I could sing. I mean it kind of helps but that just makes me think of Josh.

Josh. Joshua Matthews I did not think I would be caught up in this with him. Maybe Alek or some other bad boy but Josh. I guess I could be thankful but I guess I am still in shock. I mean I don't even know the sex yet. Sex. The one thing that got me into this mess. I still can't put together why I didn't know Josh had someone. I mean he is an amazing guy and he is just so sexy. _Sexy? Really Maya, you are laying it low, he is fine._

I know who I would choose if it was just Josh, Alek and me. I would choose Josh but I just don't know anymore. I guess I am scared and I am so lost.

"Well, Maya, who do you go to when you need help?" I said to myself. _Riley._

"Let's go to Riley's house." I say in a baby tone to my stomach.

...

I lifted the window to Riley's room and yes I know I am three months already but habits die hard. Right? Well, I wasn't expecting to crawl in on a rendezvous, and it wasn't with Lucas.

"Farkle Minkus! What are you doing?" I didn't understand my friends these days. Zay had a girl every other week, Smackle is all Smackle, Lucas flirting with Missy (Ugh! sore part), Riley is smacking lips with Farkle. I climbed in and scratched my head.

"Did the earth tip over today or what?" Riley went to fix her hair.

"Maya, its not what you think? We had a talk."

"Does talking always involve taking clothes off and sucking someone's face? Because I don't know if I want to talk anymore." She smiles and grabs Farkle's hand.

"We had a talk, Maya. Me, Lucas, and Farkle. Lucas said he wanted a break, he wanted to try dating other people and Farkle came out to me. He told me he's always adored the sun and rainbows and needed that to balance his geekiness." Aw! so hard to concentrate on being angry when they are so happy.

Riley takes my hand and chuckle nervously, "Are you okay, honey?"

I sniff, "Yes." I choke out and they join me on either side of me and hug me while I cry.

"I don't understand how life is so complicated right now and you guys are happy and I am in a dilemma and I am so in love with Josh and I got this new dog, Chip, -" I shot up. Oh, I forgot to go get Chip from the Vet from his check up. I went ahead and adopted him.

I walked into the living room to leave when I see my mom and Shawn (or dad) playing with Chip.

"Oh, hey, honey! Guess who we just picked up from the vet." my mom said in a cooing voice while playing with Chip. But as always things came to an end. Chip saw me and barked, he ran or rather jumped to me. I giggled, bending down to pet him. I knew something good would come. I think it is Chip.

"Hey, Maya." Oh but it comes to an end rather too quickly. I looked to see a breath taking boy with eyes I could look at all day.

"What's up, Josh?" He sat next to me and handed me a sheet of paper:

Maya Penelope Hart - Hunter

Appointment to Maternity Ward - Monday, 8:00 a.m.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do this, well I could've accompanied you." He shook his head saying, "I know, I know but I wanted to do something. I am keeping my promise."

I smiled cheekily, "Well to keep this promise of yours, would you mind accompanying me to get something to eat."

...

We stopped for hot dogs after realizing tacos gave me heartburn which sucks because I love tacos. I was on the verge of tears but he got me hooked on hot dogs and he promised a nice foot rub and ice cream. Honestly, this couldn't be so bad? Could it? I mean we act domestic already.

I take a bite out of my hot dog and hook my arm into his,"So...what do you think? Boy or Girl? Or both?" We headed to my apartment. I threw my wrapper away while looking for my key to get through the door.

"Well, I always wanted a little girl to spoil."

"I raised a brow and said," Really?"

He chuckled,"What about you?"

I smiled thinking,"Well..." I open the front door and go to the kitchen to grab some water bottles. I walked back into the living room to find already settled and watching a game on the TV.

I smiled. _He really is perfect._

I sat next to him and offered him a bottled water,"I have always wanted a boy. Kind of like Auggie." I leaned into the cushions, propping my feet up on his legs. He moved hands expertly, massaging and relaxing tensions in my foot.

He was like a Massage God or something. He makes you melt by his touch. I tried to stop the moan that rung from my lips but I couldn't stop. Either he heard me or not, he didn't say anything or joke about it.

 _I really could used to this._

...

 _ **A/N Here is another update! I am on a roll. Today was my last day as a Sophomore and I will be a Junior next year at my high school...one-step from Senior year the College...Have a great Summer wherever you are...ChlexLover3 loves you guys and appreciates you guys...Oh and she loves reviews:)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I wanted to give my appreciation and thanks to my readers that reviewed from the beginning and now. I appreciate the comments and they make me feel good about my crazy self. (It's in order from the first review to the last. I am going to say Guest a lot because well it states 'Guest'.):**

 **Thanks to:**

 _BookLover1670, Guest, mandalou52, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest._

 **Again love criticism and what you guys think.**

 **I want to say sorry for the wait, it's been 39 days since I last updated. Sorry guys! I was going to update but then a story caught my eye and the domino effect took it's course. I got lost in the world of fanfiction and Kate Voegele (she's an awesome singer).**

 **Anyway, I saw that you guys well those who commented said they wanted a girl for the gender. I hadn't exactly thought about the gender of Maya and Josh's love child till I saw the comments. I will drop clues of what the gender is. Think you can guess by the end of the chapter because that will be the big reveal.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Have you ever stopped to wonder if what you've done so far in life meant anything at all? I have no idea if my life matter but it matters to my children? Right?**

 **Having a baby isn't easy? The pain. The pushing. The long hours of pure torture making you want to scream for an epidural.**

 **Why am I asking this? Why is this going through my head at 4 months? Well I will tell you. I am absolutely terrified. I found out the sex of my child. I mean wow. It was too much that I cried.**

 **Josh. Josh was amazing, well he is amazing. He didn't panic like Jesse and Rebecca from** ** _Full House_** **did. He smiled and kissed my head, asked the doctor for a moment and he calmed me down by humming my song I sung on our road trip.**

 **He signed me out, scheduled my next appointment and took me to lunch. He said nothing. He was just there. We were just there. Thinking of our feelings, our future.**

 **I knew I was. We finished eating and as we walked back to my place, I realized something.**

 **"What- How do we tell them?" I turned to Josh. He grew confused at first and then realization came.**

 **"Maybe we should surprise them."**

 **I laughed, "I know to surprise them silly but how? Because I will not and can not wait till the birth."**

 **He smirked and took my hand, "Do it in a song?"**

 **I looked over at him incredulously, "Oh no! They have never heard me sing before. I mean I can't-"**

 **His fingers silenced my lips and he leaned so close that I smelled his minty toothpaste.**

 **"I think you'd do great and you'd pick an excellent song." He was so dangerously close and it was growing cooler. I almost leaned into him.**

 **Almost.**

 **I cleared my throat and started towards my apartment, "I'LL think about it."**

 **We walked in and a whole bunch of smiling heads turned our way. A bouncy ball of sunshine bounced her way to us, "Tell us. Tell us what happened."**

 **Riley was smiling so hard I thought she glued the smile to her face. I pushed her to a seat and we five sat down.**

 **We told them how things went and that the reveal would be a surprise sometime soon.**

 **They all looked pleased well some. My friends sighed in dissatisfaction that they would have to wait like everyone else. Riley just squealed about liking surprises.**

 **It was a good time but I needed some alone time but before I left to my room. I- well me and Josh saw a sheet of paper about a singing/poetry night at Topanga's. It was Friday.**

 **Josh leaned into me and whispered in my ear before saying goodnight, "There's your chance."**

 **He kissed me on the cheek and turned to speak to Cory.**

 **I walked to my room thinking, contemplating.**

 **...**

 **I spent the next day's cranky, nervous, anxious and with heartburn. To say the least when Friday came, I was a snapping turtle.**

 **Josh wasn't around at all because of school. I missed him and his soothing presence. He texted me though, he said he had a surprise for me and that I would love it.**

 **"Maya, time to go!" I heard Lucas as he came through my front door.**

 **"Coming!" I really hoped this would go well. I walked downstairs to see him with chocolate and daisy's.**

 **I raised an eyebrow, "Are you making a move on me, Huckleberry?"**

 **He chuckled, "I wouldn't even think about it, not with Josh in the running. Speaking of Josh, these are from him." He smiled before winking at me.**

 **I giggled and went to put my flowers in a vase.**

 **"So, you and Josh? Are you guys together, yet?" He sat at the table.**

 **I chuckled, "No, why?" I finished putting the lovely flowers in the water. I grabbed my coat and knitted hat. It was cold in November.**

 **I locked up and we made our way to Topanga's.**

 **He took my hand, "Are you happy, Maya? Is that Alek guy bothering you?"**

 **I couldn't help the giggled that escaped me.**

 **"No, I haven't seen him in a while. And yes I am happy with what will be my future. I am going to have fun with my guys."**

 **"You mean Josh and the baby?"**

 **"Yeah something like that."**

 **We made it to Topanga's and the night kicked off well. The music and poetry was great with funny moments in between.**

 **When I saw Josh, we made eye contact for a moment, knowing what was to come. Riley noticed and she realized the reveal they've been waiting for was happening. She gave me an encouraging smile when I came to the mic'.**

 **The music started:**

 _And all I remember is your back_  
 _Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_  
 _I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you_  
 _I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_

 _But piece by piece, he collected me up_  
 _Off the ground, where you abandoned things_  
 _Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_  
 _Six years old and you know_  
 _He never walks away_  
 _He never asks for money_  
 _He takes care of me_  
 _He loves me_  
 _Piece by piece, he restores my faith_  
 _That a man can be kind and the father could, stay_

 _And all of your words fall flat_  
 _I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_  
 _But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned_  
 _Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_

 _But piece by piece, he collected me up_  
 _Off the ground, where you abandoned things_  
 _Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_  
 _Six years old and you know_  
 _He never walks away_  
 _He never asks for money_  
 _He takes care of me_  
 _'Cause he loves me_  
 _Piece by piece, he restored my faith_  
 _That a man can be kind and a father could, stay_

 _Piece by piece_

 _Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_  
 _I will never leave her like you left me_  
 _And she will never have to wonder her worth_  
 _Because unlike you I'm going to put her first and you know_  
 _He'll never walk away,_  
 _He'll never break her heart_  
 _He'll take care of things, he'll love her_  
 _Piece by piece, he restored my faith_  
 _That a man can be kind and the father should be great_

 _Piece by piece_  
 _Piece by piece_

 **I stepped from the mic' and walked into Josh's arms. He held me and it was as if nothing existed but us.**

 **I realized we were crying in each other's arms when my mom said let's take this outside.**

 **"So..." I began as our family came outside.**

 **"We are having-" I looked to Josh and he held up the sonogram.**

 **"A girl and a-"**

 **"boy." I finished for him.**

 **...**

 **I know I am evil. But another chapter is in the works.**

 **Did you guys guess right?**

 **Did you see the clues? Well if you clueless to the clues here they are:**

 _...but it matters to my children? (_ _ **that wasn't a typo.)**_

 _The_ _ **Full**_ _House_ __ _reference, when they realize they were having twins._ _ **Loved that episode.**_ _They (Jesse and Rebecca) left the room then came back and asked Did you say twins?_ _ **Hilarious!**_

 _...we five sat down._ _ **(Maya, Josh, Riley, and the babies)**_

 _I am going to have fun with my guys._

 _In the song it talked of a baby girl._ _ ***Hint Hint* for one of the babies. It was Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson.**_

 **It looks like Maya and Josh got what they wanted.**

 **The twins are a tribute to me and my twin. (She's a girl, well we are both girls.)**

 **Oh and I left clues on what the due date is, well the month.**

 **Comment on what month you guess it is?**

 **Also what is Josh's surprise?**

 **Love you, guys. Wish upon a Star for more reviews.**

 _Chlexlover3_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hey, Maya! I didn't know you and Alek broke up!" yelled a fellow senior at the party she was currently at. She didn't typically go to high school parties but she came because she wanted to be with her boyfriend. She was confused because they hadn't broken up and she grew suspicious. She went to search for him accidentally walking in on a couple when she realized it was her Alek having sex on a washer and dryer set. And he was doing it with Missy. She felt sick and hot and nauseous._

 _So she screamed and threw her drink she hadn't drunk from and slanged it at the lying cheating bastard._

 _He looked shocked and surprised, but not guilty, to see her and Missy just seemed out of place and highly intoxicated. "You bastard! I hope you rot in hell." She turned around to see half the school watching and she ran crying. She didn't care where her feet took her she just didn't want to be at that party anymore. She finally stopped running blindly and she saw she was at NYU and she didn't think with her head but her heart and headed to the one person she could really trust and count on._

 _Josh._

"Hey, you okay?" Maya blinked away the memory and turned to her new roommate Josh. Yes, he is her new roommate. His surprise was that he got a place and he wanted her to move in. Obviously, she said yes.

"Yes, just a little tired and just thinking."

"Maya, I get it, it's a big move and all but you don't have to keep anything from me. I thought we were past all that."

"We are! It is just- I was just thinking about Alek and you and-"

"That night?"

"Yeah, I mean we never actually talked about it, I woke up and you were gone." Maya looked down at her lap nervously and started to play with her hair absentmindedly.

"I know it must have hurt to wake up vulnerable and alone and that I didn't try to contact you afterward. I can't tell you how sorry I am but I thought it was for the best."

"Best for who? You or me?" He grabbed her chin and their eyes met, "I thought it was best for us both. You had just broken up with Alek and I was the rebound. I didn't want to get hurt and then I had to deal with my feelings for you and my last girlfriend. I was frightened. I thought that since you had gotten back with him that I couldn't just take that away. I mean I thought he was a douchebag but if that was what you wanted I wasn't going to interfere. So I distanced myself from you and my family."

"Josh, you weren't the rebound, honey. Alek was the rebound to you."

"What?" His mouth hung in disbelief and it made her giggle.

"Remember that triangle thing with Riley and Lucas, well I only pushed myself to like Lucas because you kept pushing me away and I wanted to see if he would give in or say no I love your best friend."

"Funny." he chuckled and I went along with him.

"Let me just say I don't like him much as boyfriend material but he is a great friend."

"Good."

They both smiled at each other and breathed a relief.

* * *

 **Yes! its a filler. Sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Hello, Joshaya lovers!

This is Chlexlover3 and I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with this story. It has been a journey and its almost coming to a closing. Just a couple chapters to go and yes I know! Its too soon to say goodbye but you never know it might be more coming your way. So stay tuned for that but I would like to say that some secrets and pain will be coming but also love and happiness to balance them out. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far and like my upcoming one-shots and other stories. I love you guys and hope you guys have an awesome Christmas Break! Also, there may be a Joshaya Christmas One-shot in the mist. Just saying. Anyway, love you guys and have a rockin' Christmas break and New Year.

P.S. I WILL BE UPDATING ALL MY STORIES PRETTY SOON! SO STAY TUNED AND LOVE YOU GUYS.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Hello, lovelies!

I hope you guys have a Rockin' Christmas. I just wanted to say the Joshaya Christmas One-shot is up and I am so excited. Love you guys. Be safe. Be happy. Be you.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Hello, lovelies. At last this story has come to its end. Well almost to its end. I think in two or three chapters this story will end. I am not sure. But I know that it was a fun ride and I love how you guys are supportive and I appreciate you guys.

Oh, well, on the story!

 _Breathe...Breathe...Breathe..._

That was the word going through my head over and over as another contraction hit. I was in so much pain that I couldn't see clearly. Where I couldn't see, I could hear and feel just fine, too fine. I wanted to rip my hair out and beat anyone who dared look at me with pity with it. Well, maybe just Josh. I seriously wished he would just grow a pair and stop talking to me like I was baby.

He was scared.

I would be too if my baby mama was going through labor and broke his hand. A passing thought flowed through my mind at how I would come to regret that but at the moment I could care less because this was all his fault.

Yes!

It was his fault for knocking me up and he had the audacity to say, "Everything will be fine. Just _breathe._ "

Riley handed me a cup of ice chips and I knocked them out of her hand.

"Fine! Everything is not fine, Josh! And quit telling me to breathe! I know to breathe. I went to those same classes as you did. I was paying attention while you were up Cassandra's ass!" Yeah, I was a bitch this past couple of months. And it all started when we went to those damn classes we had to go to.

Well, I had to go to.

 _"Good morning. I am Cassandra Snook and I will be your instructor to help assist you guys on your beautiful journey." I wanted to snort. Was she pregnant with twins? No. Did she have two babies knocking on her bladder at 3 am and kicking and turning all through the night? No. So what did she know?_

 _"Oh, right now how about we work on breathing exercises with your partner."_

 _Everyone got on the floor mats and our partners got at our sides holding our hands while we pretended to push and breathe._

 _It was so stupid. I hate this class._

 _Josh kissed my temple and smiled. Well, at least he seemed to be enjoying himself._

 _Cassandra made her way over and smiled. Oh, no! Hormones, keep it together._

 _She was getting way too close to Josh. She didn't even speak to me._

 _"Hey, bitch! Over here. I mean I don't see a pregnant man next to me that needs coaching so get out his ass." The woman looked shocked and dumbfounded and I took pride in that. Josh just tried to suppress his grin and laughed nervously._

 _"Lack of sleep. We got this."_

 _"Sorry, she was way too close." He squeezed my hand in reassurance that I was fine. It gave me a little relief but I suddenly wanted to rip the bitch to pieces._

 _"Such foul language, Miss Hart. What shall I do with you?" he whispered in my ear. Oh, no! So at this stage, my hormones are racing and sex is always on my mind. Josh uses that to his advantage sometimes. Especially to calm me down._

 _"Maybe we can find out when we get home." I give him a smirk. He smiles at me and pecks me on the mouth._

"Sorry. I am just in so much pain and just not myself." They both smiled and laughed it off.

"It's fine, Maya. One day we will laugh about this day at how Maya Hart-Hunter-Matthews was a raging bitch giving birth to Eva and Evin Matthews." Riley said handing me ice chips.

Contractions 2 mins apart...


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Almost there! I know for a fact that it is just two more chapters to go. I am so pleased with this story and hope to make new great stories in the future. I hope to give more great stories for you guys. FYI I do take REQUESTS! Anyway, I am happy with how the story has progressed and I hope you guys have enjoyed this as well. But now I am done with my ramblings, on with the story Knights of Camelot! Or should I have said, "For Narnia!". Haha, don't mind me, just goofing off.

Enjoy.

Contractions were two minutes apart. But Maya was only dilated at eight centimeters. She was at a standstill. It sucked and it seemed it was going to be a long labor for Maya and Josh and the rest of the family and friends. Maya was happy though that she could get that epidural.

Sighing, Maya looked out at nothing. She wasn't sure what to think. Her twins had come two months early. She was scared out of her mind and she knew Josh was too. But she couldn't deal with him at the moment because every time she looked at him, she wanted to cry for breaking his hand.

It was her first time and the contractions were horrible but he seemed fine. He said it was fine and told her not to worry. But she did anyway because he was her husband and she loved him. Even if all she wanted to do was punch in the face every time he smiled at her or kissed her sweaty forehead.

She was so in her thoughts she didn't see her mother-in-law and father-in-law come into the room until they spoke.

"Maya?" asked Amy. They were both excited and nervous especially being aware of the circumstances of Josh's birth.

"Hi, how is everyone?" asked Maya in a quiet calm voice that was different from when she was first brought into the hospital.

They smiled at the young woman. They knew she was really talking about Josh. She only seemed concerned with Josh these days and they thought it was adorable.

"They are fine. Loaded with coffee but fine," reassured Allan.

Maya frowned. It was frustrating to hear about the difficulty of accepting Topanga and Cory's marriage and then see them accepting a baby out of wedlock.

"Why aren't you guys mad?"

"Well, because we learned the hard way," said Amy.

"Hard way?"

"Yeah, we learned that we can't stop a Matthews man from getting the girl he wants. We learned that from Cory and Topanga. We always knew there was something between you and Josh ever since you first came into our lives quite literally. When you would return home to New York from your visits with Riley, Josh never stopped talking about his and I quote 'blonde princess'." giggled a Mrs. Matthews.

"We just kind of gave up on trying to dictate our son's and daughter's lives but to support them."

"And you learned all that from Cory and Topanga?"

They both nodded.

 _"You were my dilemma, Joshua Gabriel Matthews. I have loved you since you took my lollipop from my mouth into your own and said 'mine'. I will continue to love you till death do us part." said Maya as she slipped the silver wedding band onto his finger._

 _That was a day ago._

"Alright, shall we have a look, Mrs. Matthews." said the doctor as Josh's parents left and Josh went to his wife's side.

"Well, it seems... you are ready to push, Mrs. Matthews."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: One more chapter to go till this story must come to an end. Sadly

"Alright, on this next contraction, Maya I need you to push with all your might." Maya was a shaking leaf in the fall. She didn't know if she could finish what she started. The pressure and the pain and euphoria of the epidural almost started making her delirious. Her vision was failing.

She didn't feel too good.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can, you have gotten this far, you can do another push. I know you can." Maya's mother said as she patted her daughter's face dry.

"Listen to your mother, Maya. You are stronger then you think," whispered Josh. Maya screamed as she felt the next contraction. She pushed with all her might. She felt a vein pop but she kept going. She felt as if she was being ripped in half and that it was taking her hours when it had only been twenty minutes into the delivery.

But she kept getting this awful feeling. A very bad feeling.

But she dismissed it as soon as she heard her baby girl cry. She wanted to cry at that moment out of exhaustion and sickness. She knew she failing in strength and consciousness and she wanted to hang on but she couldn't.

She needed sleep.

"Maya? Maya, wake up!" urged Josh. He was so caught up in his daughter that he almost missed Maya's eyes as they rolled to the back of her head. And if that wasn't any indication that something horrible was happening to his wife, her heart monitor flatlined.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His wife went limp his arms and he was pulled away from her. A crash cart was shuffled into the room. It took two tries to revive her and a yelled declaration to start an emergency c-section to get the second baby out and then help Maya. It woke him up and he felt his heart stop.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. And he began to cry. He thought this was his payback. The twins coming two months earlier than they should and Maya being unresponsive during the delivery of their children.

It was so surreal that he didn't realize he was currently in the waiting room with his family all huddled around him in concern.

"Josh, what's going on?" asked his mother. He couldn't speak but he did look to Katy for help. And that's how his family and Maya's friends came upon his and Maya's predicament. He heard the gasps and sudden tears and cries of worries. He heard the condolences and felt the hugs. But he couldn't think of anything other than his son and his wife.

"Mr. Matthews, do you want to hold your daughter?" asked a nurse who was holding his very healthy six pounds and seven ounces daughter.

That moment changed his life forever. The moment he got to hold his baby girl. He felt the world right itself and hope came back into his life. He knew Maya and their son would be okay. He and Eva would be okay.

Evabelle Ann Hart-Hunter-Matthews opened her eyes to reveal baby blues. Ones that matched his wife's and he gave a laugh. She looked just like his wife but had red hair. He smiled at the memory of his wife telling him she was born a red head and hoped that their children would get that fate but keep it. She adored red heads.

Eva blinked at him and it appeared she was studying him. Almost looking if he was going to disappear or better yet waiting for him to make a wrong move so she could cry to get her mother. But it seemed she was a daddy's girl because she simply closed her eyes and went back to sleep after her examination of her father.

He knew she was going to break a lot of hearts when she was older and he knew that she knew he was already wrapped around her little finger.

"She's beautiful." sniffed Eric, his older weird brother. But he didn't mind his family's weird quirks. He was content. He was happy.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is the End!

Enjoy.

 _"Before you say anything, I did love you, but I guess it wasn't_ enough, _" said Alek. He looked_ at _the girl he grew to love and sighed unhappily. She was absolutely beautiful in white and he was upset that it wasn't him to meet her at the end of the altar._

 _"Alek, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him. She was about to scream bloody murder when she first saw him but she didn't._

 _"I came to say goodbye and_ good luck _. I wanted to leave on good terms."_

 _Her brow creased,"What do you mean 'good terms'? Are you leaving New York?"_

 _"Yeah, I am heading to join the_ Airforce _. I just wanted to give my congratulations and to tell you to have a happy life. I wanted you to know that I do love you and I made a stupid mistake. I am truly sorry for your heartbreak, Maya."_

 _Maya smiled and rubbed a hand over her belly,"If you_ had never _cheated on me, I would never have had Josh or the twins. I can't say it didn't hurt but I can say they are worth all my pain."_

 _"Good."_

"Maya?" She heard a familiar voice call her but it sounded so far away. She felt pain in her stomach making it fly to determine her children's safety. But when he hands reached her stomach, it was flat. Her eyes flying open she saw her best friend sitting in a chair beside her bed reading a magazine.

"Riley, what the hell happened?" exclaimed an alarmed Maya.

Riley chuckled, "Everything is okay don't worry. Eva and Evin are okay." She rose to grab one of the twins.

"Meet your son." She handed her Everett Allan Hart-Hunter-Matthews. His brown eyes were open wide and it sucked her in. She was lost in her son's big brown eyes that she didn't realize she was crying till she saw big lakes on her son's face. But for some reason, he didn't seem to mind.

"I know it's weird huh." She looked up to see Josh standing in the doorway and that Riley had disappeared.

"Ho-How long was I out?"

"Almost two weeks." His answer stunned her. She missed two weeks of her babies lives. She missed their birth.

"I missed their birth." She choked out in a sob making Josh come skipping over to her.

"No, you saw Eva as she was birth and heard her cry. It's just was some complications out she was born that made you miss Evin's." He shushed her while wiping away her tears. He placed light kisses on her face.

"You didn't miss anything, I promise. They have been just here waiting for you to wake up on your own time. Look, they barely even make a sound." He pulled softly and slowly the hospital bed that Eva was currently in, she barely made an indication that she was awake. But she was and she was staring at Josh as if she was daring him to pick her up and disturb her.

It put a smile on Maya's face and she gave a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" asked Josh as he combed his fingers through Maya's hair. Riley had come by and brushed out Maya's hair for her.

"I guess for our situation I am okay. For now, because you have to inform me of these complications you say."

"Of course but I will get the doctor first just to make sure you are okay."

He walked out the room and that was when she left the tears to fall. She couldn't believe that at eighteen she was a wife and a mother. She had a home and a job and she was happy. She was beyond happy and she could only laugh at her babies' faces. They looked at her in curiosity and she knew they were going to be a handful.

But she ready as long as she had Josh by her side.

...The End...

A/N: Comment if you guys want an epilogue. Let me know what you guys think to the ending of this. It has been a great journey and I hope to have more with you guys. This was fun but all things must come to an end, right?


End file.
